


同人文

by DanceInTheCloud



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Kudos: 3





	同人文

啊…那篇留言被刪掉了  
趁自己还记得  
赶快写下来

评论的好处就是可以趁心触动时  
把那些一直在心里  
但却懒得好好整理成话语的想法  
趁机说出来  
哈哈 所以我喜欢留言 🤣

同人文对我来说 就是  
——用自己喜欢的偶像 去演自己想看的剧本

所以本质就是一齣戏  
大家都知道是假的  
只是因为人物是自己喜欢的人  
容易被带入剧情  
更因为是熟悉的人  
脑袋能够想像出他的表情 他的反应  
构建出背景  
文章不再只是文字  
而是视觉上  
看了一部电视剧  
随着心情 看甜文 虐文 细水留长 或徒留遗憾  
不管是哪种  
心中的情绪都可以尽情宣泄在文章里的人物上

再怎么求虐求甜  
都只是对文里的人物  
而在三次元现实世界 还是对偶像满满的喜爱

如果会因为同人文而上升到真主  
那不就像是不能脱戏的疯狂粉丝  
去谩骂现实生活戏里的反派角色一样吗

不过世人百百种  
从不缺脑残……

至于文章里的人物性格  
就说了是一场戏  
本来就任由作者构造  
可以完全私设 也可以现背 但ooc

读者如果觉得人物性格不符合期待  
那就别看了嘛  
就像我说的  
同人文就是让偶像演自己爱的剧本  
这个剧本你不爱 那就换下一个  
没必要批评作者

我可以理解有些人认为过度ooc是不对的  
但我觉得那只适用在有原着的角色里  
因为作者本身及已经把人物性格构造得很清楚

但对于三次元人生里  
那些只能在屏幕中看到的偶像演員  
谁又能说 自己完全了解他呢  
我们看到的只是他呈现出来的  
可能全然真实 也可能百分之一都不到

作者选择偶像触动自己的某个点  
去发展扩大成一篇文章  
可能甜蜜到令你手脚蜷曲  
也可能刀到你想砍人  
但离了文章  
那些都是戏

看同人文不就该是开开心心吗  
满足自己的想像和缺憾  
让喜欢的人物 在自己构建的世界里  
永远开心幸福的生活下去 😊


End file.
